Niall Horan Love Story
by kmc87807
Summary: Niall Horan fan fic! One Direction. Dejen review!:)


(Hace 3 años.)

La abrazé y pude sentir como mi camisa se empezaba a mojar a causa de sus lagrimas, yo solo la abrase mas fuerte, tratando de evitar su llanto. –Te voy a extrañar tanto Niall, no sabes cuánto- susurró en mi oído y yo besé su frente. –Te amo amor, nunca lo olvides- ella asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia arriba viéndome a los ojos. –Es todo un año Niall- yo solo asentí y la volví a abrazar un poco más fuerte que antes, cuando me aleje de ella saque de mi pantalón una pequeña caja negra que tenia escondida –Niall que estás haciendo?- me pregunto poniéndose una mano en la boca y yo me puse en una rodilla.

-Amber Riley, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien, hemos estado juntos 2 años y han sido, sinceramente los mejores años de mi vida y ahora yo quiero que cuando regrese … yo quiero… –estaba tan nervioso que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas –quiero tenerme en mis brazos, quiero estar contigo para siempre y si es posible más que eso, quiero empezar una familia contigo, te amo tanto que no creo que exista una posibilidad para mí de vivir sin ti, ¿te casarías conmigo?- ella se quedo boquiabierta y no dijo nada, yo lentamente me levante y tome sus manos en las mías –¿Que dices?- me estaba poniendo aun más nervioso que ella no dijera nada –Niall…- Amber empezó a llorar y me miro a los ojos –Yo... yo no puedo- me mordí el labio y solo asentí, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. –¿Por qué?- susurre y ella puso su mano sobre mi mejilla –Te amo tanto Niall… pero solo tengo 17, tú te irás por 2 años y muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo, y yo... yo solo… yo no puedo hacer esto. –Yo solo volví a asentir, tratando de que las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos no salieran de ahí, cuidadosa y lentamente la volví a abrazar, guardando en mi chaqueta la pequeña caja negra. –Lo siento tanto- me dijo y no le respondí, no sabía cómo reaccionar en este momento. "¿Muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo?" a que se refería con eso? ¿Acaso ella cree que no estaremos juntos? Que no me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella?

Esperamos una muy incómoda hora hasta que saliera mi avión, en este momento estaba muy agradecido de poder escapar un poco de la situación. La llamare mas tarde.

No fue solo 1 el que me quede, para ser exactos… fueron 3. Y en todo ese tiempo no he escuchado absolutamente nada de Amber. Desde el ultima día que la vi, que fue en el aeropuerto antes de irme trate de llamarla, dejarle mensajes, enviarle cientos de cartas, pero después de un tiempo Amber cambio su número de teléfono. Me duele de tan solo recordar que tan malos fueron esos 3 años, yo solo quería irme, ver a mi familia y sobre todo a ella, siempre esta en mi mente, todo el tiempo que estuve en el ejercito solo luchaba por ella, necesito saber si ella me sigue amando de la misma manera como yo la amo.

Mi madre nunca me dijo nada de ella las veces que hablábamos por teléfono aunque yo sabía que ella sabía que estaba pasando, Amber vive alado de la casa de mi madre así que mi madre sabía lo que ella hacía, pero por alguna razón nunca me lo dijo.

He estado con el corazón roto desde el segundo que ella me dijo que no se quería casar conmigo, desde que entre al ejercito he tratado de pensar si hice algo mal o tal vez ella simplemente no me amaba, tenia tantas ideas tontas en la cabeza, pero ahora finalmente estoy de regreso.

Mi madre me dijo que organizaría una fiesta por mi regreso y le pregunte que si había invitado a Amber y me dijo que estaba segura que no le querría ver, pero yo si quería hasta que llegue…

Estaba viendo el tan familiar vecindario donde crecí y después la vi a ella. Estaba saliendo de su casa con su madre. Se veía hermosa, incluso más de lo que recordaba, quería correr y besarla pero me llamo la atención su estomago. Estaba embarazada. Se veía muy feliz y pude notar un anillo de oro alrededor de su dedo. ¿Esta casada?

Me quede parado totalmente sorprendido nunca imagine encontrarme con esto, ¿esque acaso mi amor no fue suficiente para ella? Mi mama y mis hermanos salieron corriendo de la casa y empezaron a gritar mi nombre – ¡Niall! ¡Mi vida! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos y me abrazo fuertemente, pero yo seguía viendo a Amber que ahora ya se había dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí gracias a los gritos de mi familia, me estaba viendo a los ojos y yo no pude evitar fulminarla con la mirada, inesperadamente empecé a sentir odio hacia ella, ¿Cómo me pudo haber hecho esto después de que todo lo que yo le di fue amor? Por fin la deje de ver y abraze a toda mi familia.

-Por fin estas de regreso hermano que gusto volver a verte, no fue lo mismo sin ti- dijo mi hermano menor John, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y dándome un abrazo. John es el típico hermano menor, recuerdo perfectamente unos años atrás como solíamos molestarlo por ser el menor de nosotros, éramos inseparables, y como todos los hermanos menores, te podía sacar de quicio fácilmente pero sin embargo, no podría pedir un mejor hermano menor –Eso es cierto Niall nada fue lo mismo sin ti, no se siente lo mismo ganarle un juego de baloncesto a John considerando lo malo que es- dijo mi hermano mayor Kyle, el siempre fue el "inteligente" de la familia y por lo tanto el orgullo de mi madre, cuando era mas joven el era al que siempre podría pedir consejos, sobre la escuela, deportes, chicas, o cualquier cosa, el siempre estaba para nosotros cuando lo necesitábamos, no importaba para que. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años, y John siendo 3 años menor que yo no lo podía recordar muy bien, así que Kyle siendo 6 años mayor que yo se convirtió en el hombre de la familia.

Después de saludar a toda mi familia por fin entramos a la casa, esta seguía siendo la misma no había cambiado nada, todo está como lo recordaba, fui el primero en entrar, dándome un gran vista de todo la casa, me dirigí a la sala y observe las fotos que estaban en una pequeña mesa, una donde estábamos mis hermanos y yo en la playa, una de mis padres, sonreí un poco al ver esta, también había una donde estábamos en el ultimo viaje que hicimos con mi padre a San Francisco y la ultima era una de Amber y yo, cuando teníamos 11 años, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, mi primer beso fue con ella, y yo fui el que le dio su primer beso, todo empezó como una broma, pero desde ese día me empecé a enamorarme lentamente de ella sin darme cuenta, recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

Fue un 13 de Abril, estábamos en un parque que quedaba solo a unas cuadras de nuestras casas yo tenia 12 años y ella 10.

Estábamos un unos columpios, ella estaba sentada en uno y yo atrás de ella empujándola…

_Niall-dijo Amber bajándose del columpio y sentándose en una banca,- ¿Que paso Ambs porque te bajas?- dije sentándome al lado de ella –Que se siente besar a alguien?- me dijo viéndome a los ojos –Emm no lo se pero se debe de sentir bien porque mis papas y también los tuyos lo hacen todo el tiempo – respondí – Si lo se por eso quería saber – dije Amber jugando con sus dedos – ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunte fijándome en como se quedo callada de repente, solo viendo a sus manos –¿Crees que deberíamos intentarlo?, tu sabes solo para saber que se siente- me pregunto y vi como se ponía roja – Pues no se, si tu quieres…- le conteste poniéndome un poco nervioso porque no se como hacerlo – Pues si… - dijo poniéndose aun mas roja – Ok a la cuenta de tres ok?- le dije, los 2 nos acomodamos quedando frente a frente -1..- empecé, acercando mi cara a la suya. -2…-dijo ella acercándose un poco más -3… los 2 dijimos al mismo tiempo y pegamos nuestros labios, después de 3 segundos nos alejamos. –EEEWWWWWW- los dos exclamamos al mismo tiempo y no echamos a reir –Bueno ya se como se siente y no lo quiero volver a hacer en toda mi vida – dijo Amber cruzándose de brazos –Ni yo- le dije riéndome._

Y asi fue como paso nuestro primer beso, es uno de los recuerdos mas lindos que tengo con Amber y que nunca olvidare, se me olvido por un segundo que toda mi familia esta en la misma habitación que yo, y ahora todos me veían confundidos, -Bueno si no les molesta ire a mi habitación- dije caminando hacia las escaleras, evitando todas sus miradas, antes de subir, regrese a la sala y agarre la foto donde estaba con Amber, pude escuchar unos suspiros pero los ignore y me dirigí a mi cuarto, es el mismo, todo esta igual, las paredes son de un azul claro, hay una ventana que da hacia el patio, la cama era de tamaño matrimonial y todavía tenia el mismo edredón que tanto me gustaba, había un escritorio en la esquina, con una computadora no muy nueva, deje mi maleta a un lado de la puerta y me acosté en la cama viendo la foto que tenia en mis manos, me le quede viendo 10 minutos, mientras miles de recuerdos fluían por mi mente, nuestro primer beso, otra ves, nuestra primera pelea, cuando tuvo su primer novio y yo moria de celos, la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón y yo estaba ahí para ella, tratando de arreglarlo, en fin miles y miles de recuerdos que ahora no valían nada, después de unos minutos de seguir recordando alguien toco mi puerta –Adelante- dije sentándome, mi madre entro a mi cuarto y cerro la puerta enseguida – ¿Estas bien?- dijo simplemente y puso su mano en mi mejilla, yo nege con la cabeza y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas – Ay hijo, cuanto lo siento – me dijo y me abrazo fuertemente – La amo mama- le dije llorando –Yo se hijo, yo se pero aveces las cosas no salen como queremos y tenemos que afrontarlas , yo se cuanto la amas y ella, en su tiempo, también te amo tanto como tu la amaste a ella, pero aveces aunque queremos mucho algo no siempre lo obtendremos pero eso no significa que siempre será asi, ella con el tiempo se dara cuenta que hizo un gran error en dejarte ir y se arrepentirá de todo lo que hizo, pero hijo, todos cometemos errores y antes de juzgarla , trata de hablar con ella, estoy segura que tiene una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hizo, y si su amor es verdadero no importa lo que este pasando ahorita o lo que haya pasado ustedes dos con el tiempo estarán juntos, te prometo que toda estara bien hijo- me dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte, segui llorando 15 minutos hasta que pude tranquilizarme – Yo se que te encuntras mal, pero deberías bajar, llegaron tus amigos y te quieren ver- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Si, solo dame un minuto- le repondi y me dirigí al baño- Esta bien, no olvides que te amo- dijo mi madre y con eso salió del cuarto


End file.
